Ebony Goes to Silent Hill
by NinjaSoxx
Summary: Ebony Dark'ness Dementia Raven Way gets kicked out of Hogwarts, causing her Dad and her to move to America. When driving to their home, Ebony gets into a car crash and has to survive the town of Silent Hill. WARNING: Bad spelling.
1. Chapter 1

(Note: Taken as a light joke please. I'm not Tara Gillesbie, but I AM a BIG fan of hers! LOLROFLCOPTER

So... Ebony or should I say Enoby is going to Silent Hill. I wonder what awaits her there- lots of them 'stuped prepz'?!)

fangz (get it, coz Im goffick) 2 my bf f raven 4 helpin wif da stori atho she culdnt spel chek it. dis wuld no t b her if ti wuzt 4 u. fangz 2 all my revowrz 2 mi my umortakl fanfic. danm u 4 delettin mah story! n 2 dat hackur fuk u u stoped prep!!1 oh btw i only sen teh moovy n i luv prymid head hes hot

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX666XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hi my nam is Ebony Dark'ness Dementia Raven way and I hav long ebony hair (that's how I got my name) with purple streckes and read tips that reachers my mid-back and icy blue eyes like emo teers and a lot of ppl tell me I lok liek Geard Way. I used 2 go 2 hogwarts skool of wich krarfty n wizrdy but xdey kikd me uot. Why? Bcuz i killed on drako n vamprie poter. now Im on my wway to my new huose, wich is realy big and would suite my goffik coffin well.

"Satan, r we there yet?!" i asked my dad, satan.

"no but we got 2 stop at silent hill 4 some gas" he replyd, loking back at me thru ta miror

"Silent Hil?" I asskd him.

sudenly as we aproched silent hill a gurl wsa walking in da rode n we swirved n crashedd.

i pasd out.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX666XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I waked up 2 fog in my eyezs. I rubbed tdem be4 looking around. SAtum was no were to b sin.

"SARATAN!" I cryed, getting out of da car.

I was wering a black corset and a tight red skurt with matching lace n black goffik bootz, but I noticed dat teh skirt was riped a lil.

"Shit!!!1' I scremed, "dis was a limited item at hot topik!!!1"

I saww a trale off blood n i folowed it. when it stopied I snifed da air, since Im a vampire, I can smel blud. I folowd teh scent n went off in2 the foggy stretz of silent hill.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX666XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

fangz 4 redin ta first chap i hope u lyked it dont wory satan isnt ded... i tink

do u liek myy story? i wont update unless i get OEN 1 good revew!!! mcr RULEZ

(Review, enjoy. I'm trying too hard.) 


	2. Chapter 2

**(WARNING: This chapter is kinda hard to read. o.o**

**Hm.  
Considering Tony Branston's comment... where would the lulz be without the horrible spelling mistakes? When I read chapter 39, I didn't laugh. But anyways, thanks for reviewing.**

**This was just done as a joke, and I will keep repeating this every chapter. You have to be hyper or drunk to laugh at this, really... or, if you're like me, you laugh at it for the horrible grammar and randomness.**

**I take flames for the lulz.**

**Oh yeah, as I forgot to mention in the first chapter, you will not understand this story unless you read the Harry Potter fanfic called 'My Immortal'. It's considered the worst fanfiction ever made. I won't spoil anything for those who haven't read it, but go check it out. Look up on YouTube 'Reading My Immortal' and click on 'cloud8745 my immortal fanfic reading' In the description side bar it has the website in which it's currently hosted on.**

**On another note, I will only update this when I'm bored and have nothing else to do.)**

ok wwell i got 1 gud yet bad revow so i gues i will mak a new chap. fuk u 4 lykin teh hackr chap of my fanfic u prep!!1 n 2 u miss valsapena... fuk u 2! piramind hed is mah frend!!!1 but n e ways, fangz 2 raven agin bcuz she ttly got me silent hill 2 yestrday so now im playin it NONSTOP!!!! wen i 1st saw ph i was lyk oh my satin hes sexc

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX666XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Enoby ran down teh rode n saw a big scary shado in teh frost. She scremed hello but it wulked awah.

Eoby folowd it n when she did see the kreechure locking liek ith ad a spasm. She herd a werd screech noysez n she turned arou7nd n saw a broken radeo on da ground.

"Wat the hell?" She pickt it up n shook it wif her hand. Her figer nailz were panted black wif red crossez on teh middle naild.

Teh radep statik got lowr n lower as teh creture walked a way. Ebody sighed, locking arund. 'Dis fog is deprezzin me moar tan anyting in mah deprzzing lief!!!!!!!!!!111"\' She thought. Teh fog waz geting in2 her blue eyez even more so she puled out her Albert Weskuh shadez that made her lock like she was frum teh Matrizx. She pot them on n she walked ddown the stret.

"STOP!!!!!!!!!!" She herd some1 screm n zhe looked arund agian. She saw a ckop who had a blak emo fringe wif blue streks an had on a goffik hoodie that she got at a MCR concrete and bukcled pantsu, wit a police badg on her right boob.

"Who r u?!" Eboby shouted.

"My nam is Cybill Ben4et but plz call me Rose Thorn. Im a kop n u r under aresteis!" Teh cop come over at her.

"Why? Im 17! I kant go 2 jail!" Ebony cryed, "We goffiks hav 2 stay 2gether!"

Rose Thorn thught for a moment b4 nodding, "Ya, we goffiks hav 2 stay 2gether. Sry. Wats ur name?"

"I'm Ebony Dark'ness Dementia Raven Way. Im a vampire and a wich, n i used 2 go 2 hogwarts." Ebomy new she gave 2 much info about herself, but she dadnt care.

"lol im a vampire 2!!!" Rose Thorn said, but just then a monstr came.

"Oh shit1" Ebony yelled.

It tryed 2 spit acid all ovr Rose n Enoby but wif teir vampire powerz dey ttly dodged teh nasty slime.

"Ew!1" Rose fruwend. She shot it in teh head.

"Wtf r we gong 2 do?!" Enobye axked, "it just tryed 2 eat us!"

"I no, but we got 2 go 2 the skool!"

"y?"

"Bcuz yer dad is there!!!"

enoby gasped.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX666XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

they runned 2 the sjkool n ebony witf her mind powezr opend teh door. Rose Thorn came n locked at Ebony. "R u coming?"

"i Dont liek tis place. Der is a werd vibe..." Ebony sad.

they walked n finly they reched a door. Ebony opned teh door n she saw a big cross wif a gofthijk layout theme 2 it. They saw a werd old wooman wif long grey hair who wuz prayin.

"What the fuck do u want?" the woman axed, turning arund. "OHHHHH! u r ebony dark'ness dementia revan way!!!"

"Woo r u?" Ebay shutted at her. The woomen shook her head and tsked.

"u r not redy 4 its power!!!" the woman left them standing in teh churxch.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX666XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sry this chap is so short liek teh oder o1ne. at least i brought rose nin teh story!!! I rly liekd her in teh movie. oh btw justin u prik why did u do dat?! espeshuly wif MY best frend!!! were OVAR!

oh ya u guyz no teh rulez 1 god revow n i will updet!

**(I brought Cybill Bennett and another MyStErIoUs character. No... not really mysterious... or is it!?  
If anyone catches any references I use to video games/movies/books/whatever, you earn 5 points (there's actually one in here... it's barely noticeable.). Get up to 20 points and I will write a chapter that isn't 'Tara-fied'. Haha, I made a bad pun.**

**But seriously... I will write an actual chapter with descriptive details and no chat speak.**

**To Valsapena: x) Wouldn't we all want Pyramid Head to hurt/kill Ebony? I have different plans for big ol' PH in this fanfic, though.)**


	3. Chapter 3

**(Neglecting my duties to do my project, I give you guys another chapter of EGSH (Ebony Goes to Silent Hill).**

**Lulz, I made an acronym.**

**To Valsapena: Thanks, I love you too! x) S-subscribe to my story?! An honor that is! Thank you young one. -pats on head-**

**I realize that writing this story is actually affecting how I actually write... O.O MADNESS!)**

ok justin i undrstund u didnt do it i no!!!! i luv u 2 n i will b wif u 4ever!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX666XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ebony n Rose Thorn ran out of teh church n ran 4 teh uhpartmeant compleckz. enoby cryed as tehy came inside teh room.

"I jus want Satuhn!" Ebboby cryed out, grabin a nife n kuting herself.

"STOP!!!!" Rose scremd n tock the knive out of her huand.

"i wan 2 dyyyye!11!" Enoby shock her hed.

sudnly tey herd a noyz an Rose looked up, starring at a guy. He had blak hair that wuz long and in a ponitail n a black jakket wif a black tite muscle shit dat showd off his 6 pack wit tite lether jenz. He had on thik i liner n blak lipstick.

"Who r u?" Rose frunded.

"Im James. Jams Sunderland. Woo r u?" He sad deperzed.

"I'm Ebony an this is Rose THOrn." Ebay sade.

"Hav u seen mah wife?"

Enoby froned. "Oh... u hav a wif."

"ya but shes ded" He smiuled. "btw, call me X."

"Oh, ok X." Eboby smirked sexcily.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX666XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

tEy traveld in teh uhpartmeant until Eboby ponited n scremed, "HOLY SHIUT LOCK!"

Behind a cheeze grater wuz a sexi locking guy wif a blak helmet on his hed dat looked liek a pyramind. It whore tite emo boy pantsu wif a blak shit tat sad 'MCR rox' and wuz all blody on its arms. It had a big knive n it was kutting itself wif it.

"lets get ot of her!" X yeled

they came in2 another room.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX666XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

C???? Jamz is SUUUU secksy. Tis is how he shuld hav locked in SH2

**(... James...**

**WHAT THE HELL DID SHE DO TO YOU?!**

**AND PYRAMID HEAD?!**

**I'm serious, without good details and stuff these chapters are pretty fucking short. lol I'm not used to small chapters.)**


	4. Chapter 4

**(Sorry for bein' away for so long... school is a butthole. LOL BUTTHOLE.**

**And I've been playing Resident Evil 5. OH ME!**

**Just a little fact: the only Silent Hill game I've played is Silent Hill 2. However, I watched a Silent Hill walkthrough so I kinda can remember the areas and stuff. Hm... with that being said, enjoy this new chapter of EGSH.**

**By the way, this story isn't a regular story anymore. I've changed it to cross-over, since it's going to have mentionings of Resident Evil stuff. xD Why? Because it totally fucking can.)**

ok so im sry 4 nut updattinn mah storie but i hav a gud reesun OK?! Raven ttly did it wif mah bf Justin but its all gewd now cuz it turnz out dat it wasnt raven!!! lol

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX666XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"wtf was dat?!" Rose Thron axed.

Tehy hav been runnin thru the uhpartmant billding all day. Teh kreatre kept folowing tem.

Sudnly teh creature appered agin n totly grabed Enoby by teh Throat. She scremed, trying 2 grab her gun an her wand but she culdntt cuz it thru her at teh wall.

"stfu im suposed 2 kill U!!!!" teh kreture said sexcily and enoby gaspd.

"DRAKO?!"

"lolwhut" said X n Rse Torn.

"Ebony?!1" Teh cretur asked, "Omg eonoyby!"

"Omfg draco why r u liek dat?!" Enoby ran up 2 him.

"Sry but L0rd Volxemort turneded me in2 dis fing and ya. Vampyre is here 2 but idk wat he iss." Drako fruned, "But... ilu Ebony!!!!!!!11"

"omg ILU2 DRAKO!"

She ran ovr 2 Dracko n started 2 kiss hinm pasintiely but it wuz hard since his hed wuz a pyramind. She tried 2 take it of but Drako cried, "NO PLZ DUN TAKE IT OFF IM HIDEOUSSS!"

Suddeny teh old woman came in teh room and laughed evilye.

"Haha u nubz u will NEVR see ur SATIN AGAAAAUN!" She ponted at Enoby, "unless u bring me teh g-virus and teh one named Heather Mason!!!!"

They gasped.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX666XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

omg PLOT TWIST lol drako iz bak

**(Like Tara said, PLOT TWIST! I... I don't even know where this story is going to go...**

**What the fuck is the G-Virus? Where is Vampire Potter? Will Ebony get her dad back?! And who is this Heather Mason?! Find out NEXT TIME! Oh yeah, I'm pretty sure you guys know who Heather is. XDDD**

**At Valsapena: Haha, glad to make you laugh. x) I wonder if Tara will actually read this, too. Maybe she'll like it or absolutely hate it? Hm... -ponders-**

**Any ideas? I need some ideas. I'm not a totally random person like Tara is. XDDD)**


End file.
